Level Five Conversion Project
by Asha'man of Fire
Summary: A plot begins to move.  What is Imagine Breker?  Who has it?  Why is there a 5 Billion Yen reward for its defeat?  Slowly, the Level Five's begin to move, from the Darkness and the Light, challenges spring forth.  Will one misfortunate boy survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu No Inde, nor any of its characters. Now for the story.

* * *

Attention! Attention!

To all, especially you Level Fours and Fives - do you want to truly prove your strength!

Do you want to Evolve?

Well, I have the perfect challenge for you!

Crush Imagine Breaker before it crushes you!

To whoever can beat that guy when he gives it his all, a prize of 1 Billion Yen awaits you!

Psst, and a bonus of another 4 Billion if your ability Directly overcomes his.

The Rules?

The battle must be one-on-one.

He has to be giving it his all.

You must defeat him utterly. (I.e. if he can convince you of something, you lose!)

There must be a period of three hours between fights, unless he's in hospital – Then you must wait until he makes a full recovery.

Try not to kill him, though it is allowed, lol.

ESPer's and Level 0's only!

A word of Caution though.

Female opponents might be seduced!

Male opponents might get a Girlfriend!

Start whenever you're ready, ;).

* * *

"Huh?" a Level 0 girl named Saten made this sign of confusion as she read.

A first year middle school girl with long black hair, she made it a habit of searching the internet for interesting stories in Academy City.

This site was one of the strangest yet though.

The design wasn't the strange thing, though the over emphasis on some words was indeed weird. No, the strange thing was the challenge.

Was 'Imagine Breaker' really so powerful as to warrant a 5 Billion reward if it was beaten.

Plus, it had mentioned Level 4's and 5's specifically, almost like the challenge was targeted more so at them then anyone else.

The site and post was new, only out yesterday, and had already garnered quite a bit of attention at her school.

So, she'd decided to look for her self.

She hadn't been disappointed.

Suddenly, a thought came to her.

Imagine what she could do with that much cash?

She began to drool as she imagined herself on a private beach, then at an exclusive movie showing in an elaborate dress.

She blinked out of her fantasy when the reality hit her though.

She was a Level 0, and didn't stand a chance.

Then another thought hit her.

Maybe Misaka would be interested…

And if Misaka was thankful enough to give Saten a finders fee when all was said and done, all the better.

* * *

A blond girl wearing a dark green beret squealed as she came upon a certain internet site, before quickly covering her mouth.

She looked around frantically, her eyes wide in their search.

Finding no one, she let out a sigh of relief, before quietly grinning to herself.

The chance of winning 1 Billion yen was very tempting.

And if she didn't have to share it, all the better. The battle had to be one-on-one anyway, so it was probably best not to let her colleges know.

Quietly, in the dark room, Frenda began to research.

* * *

In another place, a pale girl with long dark hair sighed, before passing over the site with zero interest.

* * *

In another place, two teenage boys grinned as their site began to gain more and more hits. The plan was in motion, and slowly but surely, word began to spread.

However, one soul remained oblivious. Kamijou Touma continued on his daily life, unaware.

* * *

Conversion Level:

Accelerator – Redirection – 35 percent complete.

Kakine Teitoku – Dark Matter – 0 percent complete.

Misaka Mikoto AKA The Railgun – Electromaster – 95 percent complete.

Mugino Shizuri – Meltdowner – 0 percent complete.

ShihaiHimiko AKA The Queen – Mental Out – 0 percent complete.

? ? – Tidal Crush – 80 percent complete.

Sogiita Gunha – Attack Crash – 0 percent complete.

* * *

A/N: Yay, another meaningless but hopefully it will turn out okay story from me.

Sorry about this, but I really wanted to write about the Level 5's.

I was thinking of doing it in Judgement, but decided against it in the end.

So I came up with this. I intend this to be funny, but not without its serious sides.

Nothing too important to say with this chapter.

Ah, actually, Shihai Himiko. This is the name I came up with for The Queen of Tokiwadai. Himiko was the name of a Queen, and Shihai comes from _Shihai suru,_ which roughly means – to rule over, or reign. I think. Ah, well.

There are a couple of reasons Number Six is just ? at the moment. Apart from there being no canon name of course.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood there patiently. A girl with flowers in her hair stood at an otherwise plain street corner, waiting for her friends. She was in her first year of middle school, but was otherwise wearing casual clothes. Her hair was short and black, and only really stood out because of the flowers seemingly growing out of it.

The only other thing that stood out was an arm-band. It was made up of green and white stripes and had the symbol of Judgement on it. This showed her membership proudly.

People passed her by simply, only the occasional person taking a second look. However, this was not because of her level of attractiveness, though she could most definitely be called cute, but because of the arm-band that signalled her authority.

Suddenly she smiled as she spotted two of her friends fast approaching.

Both were girls from the prestigious Tokiwadai Middle School, boasting only the best in ESP development.

One girl, a first year, was named Shirai Kuroko, and was a Level 4 Teleporter. The other was a second year, and was famed as the Railgun, the Third ranked Level 5 name Misaka Mikoto.

Both were wearing the Tokiwadai winter uniform; a white blouse, a dark skirt and a brown long sleeved jumper.

Shirai was of an average height for her age, had brown hair tied in twin-tails and brown eyes, and was also wearing the Judgement armband.

Misaka was taller, with short light brown hair and light brown eyes.

Both girls smiled as they approached their friend.

"Good morning," both of them offered a greeting. "Huh, is Saten-san not here yet?" Misaka asked, glancing around the place, looking for the last person.

"No, she is-" Uiharu began, before a sudden pull on her skirt accompanied by a yell of her name alerted her to the fact that Saten was behind her, currently checking out her underwear.

Instantly her face reddened and she spun on her heel to face the newly arrived girl. "Saten-san!" Uiharu wailed, pulling her skirt out of her friends hands and allowing it to cover herself properly again.

"Hmm, Strawberry today. Not bad Uiharu!" Saten cheered.

"Don't shout that out so loudly!" Uiharu sobbed, glancing around at the red faces in the crowd.

"Ah, never mind them," Saten dismissed.

With that, their usual meeting over with, the four girls began to head to a nearby family restaurant.

Immediately they noticed how busy it was today, and struggled to find seats.

After a full minute of searching, and not finding one empty area big enough for the four of them, they were just about ready to give up.

"Maybe we should just go somewhere else," Misaka suggested.

"No," Saten objected. "There's something I want to show you, and I don't want to have to wait."

"There is no where free though," Misaka protested.

"Onee-sama is correct. It would be better to go somewhere more spacious."

Just as Saten was about to give up though, she spotted something.

There, in the corner, a single girl was hogging a full table to herself.

The girl was obviously older than them, a high schooler with long black hair. This girl was wearing a Miko outfit rather brazenly, the white top and long red skirt a stark contrast to the uniforms and casual clothes of those around her. At the moment, the girls head was buried in her arms, a half full glass of juice beside her.

"There space there!" Saten declared, pointing to the girl.

"I'm not sure…" Uiharu began to object with a frown, but was swiftly ignored as Saten set off towards the girl at a swift pace.

"Hey, I'm Saten Ruiko, and I was wondering if me and my friends could sit here?"

The high school girl looked up slowly from her hands.

She looked at each girl in turn, and then simply nodded her head, shifting over slightly to allow room for her unexpected company.

"Thank you!" Saten smiled.

"We're sorry for the trouble," Uiharu added shyly.

"Yes, we must apologies for Saten-san's rude behaviour," Kuroko grimaced.

"No problem," the girl replied simply.

"My name is Misaka Mikoto, this is Shirai Kuroko and this is Uiharu Kazari. What's your name?" Misaka smiled politely as she introduced the rest of the bunch.

"Himegami Aisa." With that simple introduction, she once again put her head in her arms.

"So, what was is you wanted to show us?" Misaka was the one to ask after each of them had taken a seat. With five people, it was quite crowded, but they managed.

In response, Saten immediately took out her phone and began to access the internet.

As she was doing that, a waitress approached the new comers with a smile.

"Are these your friends?" the woman asked Himegami. "And here I thought you were waiting a boy," she sighed.

Himegami's head rose in order to respond. "Late." Then she sighed. "It seems something came up, but he texted to say he'll be here soon."

"It must be hard on you to have such an irresponsible boyfriend," the waitress said in sypmapthy.

"Not my boyfriend," was Himegami's answer.

"But you want him to be, don't you?" the waitress retorted, causing Himegami to redden slightly. "If it's the boy I think you mean, I don't blame you."

Himegami twitched. "Is this another Flag? Even when he's not here to choose a route."

As though she didn't hear, the waitress blinked, turning her attention back to the four new comers.

However, they in turn had their attention on Himegami.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were waiting for a boy. We should go," Saten offered, already rising from her seat slightly.

"No need. He won't be here for awhile," Himegami minutely shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Misaka asked.

Himegami simply nodded.

Slowly, the girls retook their seats and ordered.

"Men," Kuroko tutted. "Making a lady wait like this is unacceptable. What could possibly come up that would justify making you wait, Himegami-san?"

"Fire."

"Um, I don't understand," Uiharu admitted confusedly.

"There was a fire nearby his home. He went to help them," Himegami elaborated.

Misaka and Kuroko twitched, though for different reasons.

"Yes, well, while that may be admirable, it really is a job that should be left to Judgement and the Anti-Skills," Kuroko muttered embarrassedly.

"He is the type to save anyone in need, no matter the cost to himself," Himegami continued, causing Misaka to tense up even further.

"How did you two meet?" Uiharu asked, causing Himegami to squirm.

"We met by chance in a fast food place."

Ah, such a random and regular meeting caused Misaka to relax.

"The second time we met he was ricking his life to save mine."

"Is that so," Misaka ground out. For some reason, there were sparks around her.

"How romantic," Uiharu sighed dreamily.

Reluctantly, Kuroko nodded her head. "Yes, this man sounds like quite a catch."

"Only an idiot would run around saving people like that," Misaka found herself arguing with them. "Spiky haired idiot that he is, he'll get himself hurt doing these things, making others worry. That insensitive jerk."

However, before someone could make a retort, or Himegami could ask hw exactly she knew that the person she was waiting for had spiky hair, they were interrupted.

"Here we go!" Saten cheered. "I found the site."

"What site?" Kuroko asked.

"It's an internet site. Its all about beating something called the Imagine Breaker! Here, have a look," she told them, handing Misaka her phone so she could read it.

In turn, each girl read the article.

"Wow! That's a lot of money," Uiharu was in awe.

"So, has anyone heard of Imagine Breaker before?" Saten asked. "It must be strong if someone is willing to pay that much money to see it beat. But I bet Misaka could do it."

"No, never heard of it," Kuroko shook her head, an action mirrored by Uiharu.

"But really," Kuroko continued, "this person should be arrested and the owner of Imagine Breaker taken into protective custody until this whole thing blows over."

Meanwhile, Misaka was silent. Imagine Breaker. The name sounded so familiar. Painfully so. Where did she hear it before?

Finally though, she sighed. "I'm not going to go around a target someone so rashly. It doesn't matter."

"Imagine Breaker," Himegami sighed.

"Eh, you've heard of it?" Saten asked.

"Absolute ability."

"What do you mean?" Uiharu asked.

However, before she could elaborate any further, a voice interrupted.

"Himegami!" this lads voice called out, drawing the five girls' attention to himself.

There stood a high school boy with spiky black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red top and a dark pair of jeans, blackened in places by spoke.

As he got closer to the girl who he'd spotted upon entering, he suddenly noticed her new friends. In particular, he noticed the two younger girls who he had met previously.

"Gak! Such misfortune," he grumbled.

Hearing this, practically on reflex, Misaka shocked him. Equally on reflex, his right hand intercepted the shock, dispelling it.

"Don't act like meeting me has ruined your day!" Misaka shouted.

"Oi, oi, watch the Biri-Biri," Touma ignorded her words and lightly scolded her instead.

"How many time do I have to tell you, don't call me that! My name is Misaka Mikoto!"

At these words, Touma's mind raced. Biri-Biri? Is that the name he called her before his memory loss at the end of July? It did fit her nicely, though the yelling he got for even mentioning those words in front of her would become a hassle if he kept it up.

"This… gentleman," Kuroko said the word with a mixture of distaste and disbelief, "was the one you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes," Himegami nodded.

"Hey, is it true you were helping people ot of a burning building?" Saten asked.

From the smell of smoke and the state of his clothes, it certainly looked true.

"Er, I suppose."

"Where was the fire?" Uiharu asked.

"Kiko dormitory," Touma answered promptly.

Misaka twitched. "Isn't that an all girl middle school? How many did you 'help out'?"

"Does it matter?" Touma sighed. For him, the idea of how many people he has helped is a none issue.

"Yes, it does. How many?"

"I don't really know," he told her. However, seeing Misaka glaring at him, he couldn't help but revise his opinion. "Eight or nine," he finally sighed.

"New routes opening," Himegami quipped.

In response, Touma merely looked at her in confusion. He had no idea what she meant by that.

"So, what why did you want to meet so early?" Touma asked. "The fire works aren't until tonight."

Himegami merely nodded.

About this; Touma, who had promised to go visit Himegami in the hospital before the night tour on the first day of Daihasai but was too late to do so, was called on this promise.

When reminded, that black haired boy asked what he could do to make up for his failure. The response was to see a fireworks display.

"Help me go shopping," Himegami replied.

Touma sighed at this simple response, before suddenly smiling slightly. "Sure thing. But we have to be done by 6 o'clock; that's when we're meeting up with some of our classmates for the display."

At this news, Himegami nodded. Although she was hoping to see the fireworks together alone, being with her new classmates wasn't bad either.

"Let's go," she said, standing up and going to his side.

Bowing, she said good bye to her new acquaintances.

"See you Misaka, Shirai-san," Touma offered as they both left.

As Touma and Himegami had spoken, sparks had continued to fly around the Level 5.

"That guy was kind of cool, wasn't he?" Saten asked rhetorically. "I wonder what his Level was."

"0," Misaka ground out.

"Really? Hey, wait, how do you two know him any way?"

"It doesn't matter," Misaka told them.

"By the way, Misaka-san, are you feeling all right?" Uiharu asked. "Your face is all red," she pointed out.

"I'm fine!" Misaka yelled.

Startled, Uiharu and Saten nodded rapidly.

"Ah ha, I didn't know there was a fire work display tonight," Saten tried to change the subject.

"Why don't you look it up," Misaka suggested. "Maybe we can go."

"That sounds fun," Saten agreed.

Meanwhile, Kuroko frowned. Onee-sama could be so obvious sometimes.

* * *

Speeding through the ITEM database, Frenda was having a hard time searching for information on Imagine Breaker.

Since she had started the search yesterday, she hadn't found one mention of it anywhere.

She'd even called several of ITEM's contacts and informants, but none had known anything. They had agreed to look into it for her, though she hadn't received any word at all and she was beginning to give up hope.

However, just when she decided to take a break, her phone rang.

Not thinking anything of it, she answered it expecting another of the main ITEM members, or another of her assoiciates.

She wasn't expecting the unknown voice that cheerfully greeted her.

"Hey! Is this Frenda of ITEM ?"

"Who is this?" was her immediate response. "And how did you get this number?"

This was her private number. No one, not even the informants she had contacted earlier, should have this number.

"Just to make sure," another person cut in across the phone, "this is Frenda, right? Long silky blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, the really cute ITEM member."

"Wha?" a lightly blushing Frenda couldn't help but let out.

"Petite in stature but fun in nature," the first one continued.

"Don't forget those great legs and tight ass. Too bad she's a bit lacking up top," the second one went on.

"Hey! My breasts are fine!"

"So it is Frenda! Excellent!"

"Urgh," the blonde girl let out. She'd accidently released her identity.

"Don't pout. We have information about Imagine Breaker just for you."

"That's right!"

"Go to the river side in District 7. Among the teenagers who will be there, you will find Imagine Breaker. Good luck-nya."

As simple as that, the call was over.

Looking at her phone, the blonde quickly realised that it would be impossible to call them back. Her phone hadn't even registered that a call had arrived at all.

Grumbling, Frenda did the only thing she could. She went to see for herself.

* * *

Conversion Level:

Accelerator – Redirection – 35 percent complete.

Kakine Teitoku – Dark Matter – 0 percent complete.

Misaka Mikoto AKA The Railgun – Electromaster – 90 percent complete.

Mugino Shizuri – Meltdowner – 0 percent complete.

ShihaiHimiko AKA The Queen – Mental Out – 0 percent complete.

? ? – Tidal Crush – 80 percent complete.

Sogiita Gunha – Attack Crash – 0 percent complete.

Status - Railgun, 5 percent loss.

* * *

A/N: It was a little hard to get started on this chapter, but once I got going, the rest was easy.

I've become a big Himegami fn recently, so I hope you'll forgive me for giving her lots of screen time in at least a few chapter.


End file.
